


Trigger the fever

by lets_winwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Jungwoo, Cutesy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: Doyoung has his first rut.





	Trigger the fever

**Author's Note:**

> [ this is one of my older bangtan fics from my other account @mimnen, transformed into dowoo. ]

Jungwoo knew something was odd ever since Doyoung started being clingier than usual. He would be attached to Jungwoo’s side at all times, which wasn’t too unusual behavior from his Alpha and Jungwoo wouldn’t be the one to complain as he loves the attention that he gets from his mate, but this was slightly odd. 

They hadn’t been together for too long now, as they met at their two packs meeting a few months ago and things just moved on naturally and soon they were mated and everyone got used to it.

Doyoung was older than him by a few years, but the Alpha was the same size as him and Jungwoo couldn’t really feel their age difference at times. Only when Doyoung needed to leave him, and help the other Alpha’s on their hunting trips.

These days however, Doyoung has declined all of his Alpha pack members requests of joining them on hunting trips or on their daily runs through the woods. His reason behind that was that he was too tired or feeling a bit under the weather. Jungwoo however knew for a fact, that something else was up, but he couldn’t tell for sure what.

Things became very clear the very next day.

Eyes closed, Jungwoo let out a satisfied sigh as he hugged his pillow tighter, his cheek mushed against the soft fabric. The pair of arms wrapped against his middle were tickling against his tummy, and Jungwoo kicked his legs slightly with a smile.

Doyoung breathed against his neck and ear slowly, making the hair at the back of Jungwoo’s neck stand up. Closing his eyes for a moment more, Jungwoo attempted to continue his sleep. As Doyoung moved even closer, he got the hint and understood he wouldn’t be getting anymore of sleep today morning.

Jungwoo let out a small noise as Doyoung bumped against him, hips hitting against his behind in a sharp motion. Jungwoo opened his eyes as he felt Doyoung’s grip on his t shirt tighten, feeling him line himself up behind him, grinding against him.

Jungwoo let out a tired moan, leaning back against the warmth of the others figure.

‘How do you have so much energy in the morning.’ Jungwoo groaned, voice raw and sleepy.

Doyoung ignored his comment and clawed at Jungwoo’s side, pulling him closer to himself. Jungwoo whined and held onto Doyoung’s stiff hands. Sensing that he was being too rough, Doyoung loosened his grip and smoothed his hand down the sides of Jungwoo’s curvy figure.

It wasn’t too unusual for Doyoung to have this kind of energy straight from the morning. He was a twenty year old Alpha after all. He had a lot of energy, and if he wasn’t using it to run and hunt, it needed to be used some other way. And it wasn’t like Jungwoo was complaining either.

But he could feel that something was slightly different with Doyoung today morning. The way he held him, smelled and acted was slightly off. Jungwoo turned around in the small bed to look at his mate.

Jungwoo let out a small ‘oh’, as he looked back at Doyoung’s red eyes.

Touching his face gently, Doyoung shivered to his touch. ‘You have gone into rut.’ Jungwoo murmured.

This would be Doyoung’s first rut. They mated back when Jungwoo had his heat, that was the first time Doyoung ever had a partner in heat. They were each other's firsts after all. After mating, they spent many nights together, but somehow Doyoung suddenly felt nervous.

‘It’s okay baby.’ Jungwoo whispered as Doyoung grinded against his leg with a groan. His bangs were stuck to his forehead, sweat covering him. He was in pain and in need of a release.

Jungwoo wanted to help, and he would be lying if he were to say that he wasn’t somewhat aroused already, just by the touches that Doyoung was giving him earlier.

Moving closer, Jungwoo captured his mates lips and kissed him slowly. Doyoung was quick to pick up the pace and devour all the small noises Jungwoo was making against their lips. Doyoung was growing more impatient by the moment, wanting some relief.

He had never gone through a rut before, but he expected it to be something like this. He could be shameless about wanting to mate with Jungwoo at times and act sly about it, but he was just straight up desperate for his touch right now and he couldn’t even be ashamed for it.

His skin was hot, his mind blurry. He couldn’t help but imagine if Jungwoo felt the same during his heat. Perhaps so, because Jungwoo knew what to do to make him feel better.

Throwing the blankets off of the bed, Jungwoo pushed him down against the pillows and held him there.

‘I’ll make you feel better baby.’ He murmured, grinding down against Doyoung’s hardon sensually. Doyoung bit his lip and fought the urge to thrust his hips upwards against Jungwoo. Instead, he let Jungwoo’s hands travel down his side, stopping at the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

Jungwoo hooked his finger underneath the fabric and scratched against Doyoung’s skin. That alone was enough to make Doyoung’s hips buckle up slightly with a jerk. Sliding off the fabric of his pants as well as his boxers, Doyoung hissed as the cool air of the room hit his skin while Jungwoo smirked.

Already hard and leaking precum, Jungwoo took a hold of Doyoung’s cock and gave it a lazy stroke, gathering the precum and spreading it down his length. Doyoung bit his bottom lip and dug his nails into his own thigh.

Doyoung’s mind was going blank as Jungwoo continued. He could feel his own heart beat fast, eyes seeing red as his rut hit its peak. He growled as Jungwoo moved and kissed the soft skin on his abdomen. Sucking down onto the skin, Jungwoo wanted to leave small marks and also tease Doyoung just a little. But not too much, as he didn’t want to be a bully as the other was in rut. Jungwoo knows how he feels, as he has experienced multiple heats of his own before. He understood the desperate look in Doyoung’s red eyes.

‘I need you.’ Doyoung moaned, Jungwoo’s thumb going over the slit of his leaking dick, sending shivers down his whole body.

Doyoung wasn’t someone who begged, but when he was feeling so hot and desperate like now he couldn’t care less. He was whining and moaning while Jungwoo’s hands worked on him, trying to bite back the moans but failing.

Jungwoo was secretly enjoying this a lot more than he should. Seeing a strong Alpha, who were known to be absolute beasts moaning underneath him like this should be illegal.

Deciding he had enough of teasing Doyoung for now, Jungwoo let go of his dick and let it slap against Doyoung’s stomach while he lifted himself up to try and take off his shorts. Doyoung was thinking of the same, and pushed Jungwoo down, switching their positions. Jungwoo let out a surprised sound as he was suddenly down on the bed and Doyoung on top of him.

Lifting his hips up, Jungwoo bit onto his bottom lip sensually as Doyoung pulled down his shorts and underwear. Jungwoo let out a small sigh of a moan when Doyoung’s strong hands grasped his tan thighs. Doyoung’s eyes followed his skin, making Jungwoo blush when Doyoung noticed the slick that had smeared against his behind. Knowing that he was already wet, just made Doyoung go crazy.

Jungwoo moaned as Doyoung bit onto the skin on his neck, reminding him about their bond. Doyoung was already rutting down against him, grinding against his thigh as he was so desperate for some friction. Jungwoo was in need too, and could’t wait to feel his mate inside of him already.

Taking a hold of Doyoung, holding his cheeks between his hands to make him look at himself. Jungwoo could only see the pair of red eyes staring back at him. It was different seeing him like this, but Jungwoo wasn’t complaining.

Neither of them wanted to wait any longer. Doyoung was only growing more and more impatient and desperate. He was needy for Jungwoo’s touch and for his first knot. Knowing that he would be knotted for the first time made Jungwoo more excited than nervous. But he could sense that Doyoung was feeling the latter as well.

‘Hey.’ Jungwoo spoke, sensing that Doyoung was purposefully holding himself back. ‘You are not going to hurt me.’ He reminded his mate. ‘You would never do that.’

‘I don’t want to lose control.’ Doyoung growled, fighting back the urge to take Jungwoo right then. The fight against his inner wolf was a lot, but he didn’t want to lose. He didn’t want to lose all control and hurt Jungwoo during their first knotting.

Jungwoo understood this, but he didn’t mind a little pain, which sounds way more kinky now that he thought about it. But it was true.

Smiling, Jungwoo’s fingers played with the hair on the back of Doyoung’s neck gently. ‘I know that baby.’ He sung. Leaning up against Doyoung’s ear, he whispered. ‘But i trust you. So i want you to let yourself go. Use me.’

That was the end for Doyoung, making himself lose to his wolf. But how could he not, when Jungwoo was saying things like that.

Not wasting anymore time, Doyoung took a hold of Jungwoo and flipped him over on the bed with one swift move. Jungwoo let out a small gasp as Doyoung pressed against his back, making him rub against the sheets underneath them in a way that made shivers go down his spine.

Hovering over him like an animal, Doyoung looked down at his prey with hungry red eyes.

Lining himself up with Jungwoo’s spread cheeks, Doyoung took a hold of himself and pressed his tip against Jungwoo’s slick leaking hole. The Omega’s breath hitched as soon as he felt this, face lifting from the pillows in anticipation.

Already so so wet, Doyoung knew from previous experience with Jungwoo that he didn’t need too much foreplay, because of his natural lubrication and the fact that they had sex just last night made sure that he was still stretched.

Thrusting in with one slow, swift motion, Doyoung groaned once he was all the way in. Jungwoo’s knuckles had turned white as he grabbed onto the sheets below his for dear life. He let out a long whine when Doyoung pulled back slowly, before thrusting back in with a fast motion, beginning to gain momentum and a rhythm.

Jungwoo’s small moans, whines and groans were music to his ears and not just when he was in rut.

The slide against Jungwoo’s soft walls was heavenly, and seeing himself disappear inside of him with each thrust was mesmerizing to watch. Doyoung couldn’t understand how he got so lucky, to have Jungwoo as his mate.

Continuing to thrust into Jungwoo with strong hip movements, Doyoung could feel himself getting closer. Still having some kind of realization of what was going on outside of his mind even though his mind was blurry because of the rut, Doyoung knew they wouldn’t want to be in this position when he would knot Jungwoo.

Pulling out of his mate, Doyoung growled because of the lack of heat on him. Moving quickly, Jungwoo laid down back on the bed but on his back. He opened his legs wide immediately, so Doyoung could fit in between them and sink back into him.

Jungwoo moaned deliciously as he did.

Picking up speed quickly, Doyoung thrusted into him hard. Jungwoo could feel the whole bed move slightly with each hard move, hitting against the wall behind the bed. He was in for a ride.

Doyoung was always very energetic in bed, as an Alpha. But this was a whole new level. All Jungwoo could do was moan out his name and gasp whenever Doyoung hit him just the right way, sending waves of pleasure across his whole body. He was nearing his end.

Doyoung wasn’t too far from his own release either. He could already feel the new feeling of his knot beginning to form.The feeling was slightly painful, but it drove him forward, reminding him he would feel better once he would get his release.

Grunting, Doyoung could feel the stretch around himself, he managed to open his eyes to look at his mate to make sure he was alright.

Jungwoo’s brows were furrowed, mouth open with a quiet whine, plumb lips looking glossy.

‘Jungwoo.’ Doyoung moaned his name. ‘I-i can’t wait anymore.’

Jungwoo let out a whine as he felt the stretch as Doyoung’s knot began to grow. ‘Give it to me baby.’ He whispered, looking up at Doyoung with lustful eyes. Him begging for Doyoung’s knot was just so sinful, but it felt so good.

Taking a hold of Jungwoo’s leaking cock, Doyoung helped him ignore the pain of the stretch as much as possible. It was still quite uncomfortable at first, and Jungwoo whined loudly underneath him when Doyoung moved inside him the last final time before locking himself in place for quite some time.

Doyoung’s hand stroking him, and his huge knot inside him were enough to drive Jungwoo to his release. Doyoung captured his lips and ate up every single moan that Jungwoo let out while riding out his release, shooting white into Doyoung’s hand and between them. Doyoung bit onto Jungwoo’s bottom lip with a growl when he felt Jungwoo’s walls opening and closing against his knot.

With the help of Jungwoo’s sinful commands and whispers against his ear, and his walls squeezing against his dick so tightly, Doyoung shot his first load.

Moaning, Jungwoo held Doyoung as he laid on top of him. They would be here for a while, so they needed to get comfortable. Feeling the symptoms of his rut go down slightly, Doyoung felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He kissed Jungwoo’s neck slowly, tongue licking against his bite mark.

Jungwoo hummed sleepily, turning his head away to give Doyoung more space. His hands were massaging the tight muscles on Doyoung’s shoulders, fingers sinking into the tan skin slowly. Doyoung bit down onto his skin when he was hit by another wave and shot inside Jungwoo.

‘I am going to be so full.’ Jungwoo murmured, moving slightly on the bed, hissing as he felt the stretch. Doyoung hit his side slightly, ordering him not to move when he was so sensitive and still inside of him. Jungwoo just laughed. Even that amount of movement was too much and Jungwoo felt it as well, Doyoung still being pressed up against his prostate. He let out a whine while Doyoung smiled.

‘When this is over, we need a bath.’ Doyoung murmured against Jungwoo’s neck.

Jungwoo hummed, shivering slightly as the room suddenly felt very cold against his bare skin, even though Doyoung was on top of him.

‘I wish this would never end, to be honest.’ Jungwoo smiled, hugging Doyoung tighter for warmth. Maybe he sounded crazy, but there was something kinda romantic about knotting in his mind. It was bonding on a whole other level. Sure it hurt and felt uncomfortable, but Jungwoo was able to look past that and feel proud for helping his mate through his rut.

‘Don’t worry, my rut is not over just yet.’ Doyoung laughed. The hint of him being able to knot Jungwoo again was something to look forward to.

But they would be here for a while. So ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that came from even moving a little, Doyoung moved and reached for the covers. He was able to reach them and pulled them over themselves. Giggles and soft kisses were shared underneath the covers, as soft hands searched and held each other.

This was quite the morning, but neither of them wouldn’t have spent it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter @mimmelil ]


End file.
